Volver A Vivir
by Elena Tsuki
Summary: Itachi Había Sido Metido A La Cárcel De La Aldea De Konoha Por Sus Actos Cometidos Cuando Estuvo Con Akatsuki, Sasuke Había Fallado Su Promesa De Venganza Al Ser Detenido Por Su Amigo Y Llevado De Vuelta A La Aldea, Pero Itachi No Le Pudo Revelar La Verdad A Sasuke... si quieren saber como acabara esta historia entren. (Editando y creando)
1. Chapter 1

Hola Esta Es Mi Tercera Historia Wii Aquí Estoy Otra Vez, Espero Que Esta Historia Les Guste Como A Mí Me Gusto Escribirla

Saben Esta Vez Le Quiero Dar Un Final Diferente A Itachi Llore Cuando Vi En El Capítulo Donde Muere T-T No Me Gusto Ese Final Aquí Sí Quiero Cambiarle Unas Cosas n_n Al Menos Aquí Sí Puedo

_Resumen_

_Itachi Había Sido Metido A La Cárcel De La Aldea De Konoha Por Sus Actos Cometidos Cuando Estuvo Con Akatsuki, Sasuke Había Fallado Su Promesa De Venganza Al Ser Detenido Por Su Amigo Y Llevado De Vuelta A La Aldea, Pero Itachi No Le Pudo Revelar La Verdad A Sasuke_

**Aclaraciones**

**Los Personajes De Naruto Le Pertenecen A Kishimoto**

**La Historia Si Es De Autoría Mía Elena Hyuga**

( ) Aquí Pondré Notas De Autora Jajaja Osea Yo

Inner: Si No Nos Dices No Nos Damos Cuenta ¿Tú Crees?

-_- Jajaja ¿Ya Llegaste? Tan Bien Que Estaba Yo Solita Al Menos Preséntate Ante Los Lectores Y Amig s

Inner: Hmp Bueno Soy La Inner De Esta Baka XD Cuando La Cosa Se Ponga Emocionante Ya Saben Quién Es La Que Lo Pone Ya Que A Ella Solo Le Gusta Lo Romántico

Bueno Gracias Inner Continuo

Ejemplo - hablan

_Ejemplo_ – piensan

**Ejemplo –recuerdos**

- - Acciones De Los Personajes

(NA) notas mías por si acaso jajajajaja no molestare mucho

Las Parejas No Las Tengo Al 100 Definidas Jajaja Digamos Que Es Un Ita/Hina/Sasu Las Otras Ay Se Las Dare A Conocer Conforme Avance La Historia…

Inner: Nah La Baka Solo Piensa En Itachi Yo Luego Se Los Digo XD Bien Empecemos

≥_≤ Te Pasas Inner Si Comenzamos Y Que Tengan Un Gran Y Feliz Día Viernes

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVER A VIVIR<strong>

**CAPITULO I**

**SENTENCIA Y LIBERTAD**

* * *

><p>Era ya de noche cuando llegaron a la aldea de la hoja, se observaban las reconstrucciones mejorando.<p>

A unos metros de distancia de la entrada de la aldea se podría apreciar venir un grupo de shinobis

Entre los que estaban en aquel grupo se podría ver a itachi uchiha custodiado por dos shinobis, otro que se encontraba era Sasuke que por lo que se notaba nadie lo custodiaba ya que gracias a su amigo Naruto que lo había ayudado él no tenía problemas por ahora…

Naruto venia alegremente conversando a su amigo aunque el aludido de Sasuke ni caso, una vez que entraron a la aldea se dirigieron a la torre del hokage, una vez dentro un grupo anbu llevo a Itachi a la cárcel de konoha porque lo consideraban traidor, también querían llevarse a Sasuke pero naruto les dijo que iban a hablar con la hokage por lo cual no pudieron llevarse a Sasuke, naruto entro a la oficina dejando a Sasuke afuera sentado esperando el veredicto de la hokage…

_**Prov. Sasuke**_

_Ya sabía que no me iban a encarcelar a pesar de todo el baka de Naruto nunca me traiciona es buen amigo, aunque jamás lo admitiré delante del se pondrá fastidioso aún más que sakura o ino_

_Jamás pensé en volver aunque fuera obligado pero ya que todo esto acabo aparentemente porque no me dejaron consumir mi venganza –_levanto su cabeza para mirar el techo del pasillo_- pero Itachi recibirá su castigo que le quiten la libertad es lo mínimo que se merece por haber matado a nuestra familia._

_-miro la entrada de la hokage molesto- ¿Cuánto tarda este baka de Naruto? ya me canse de estar aquí y el que prefirió hablar solo con la hokage sé que no me harán nada de seguro solo vigilancia o alguna amonestación algo así nada grave para mi_

-Sintió un chakra a lo lejos y pensó que eran los shinobis pero no era así- _esa presencia yo la reconozco… _-y tan pronto reconoció el chakra la voz que no quería oír por hoy escucho

_**Fin prov. Sasuke**_

Sakura iba hacia la oficina de lady tsunade cuando vio que Sasuke estaba ahí

"_**que alegría, Sasuke regresaste"**_ pensó con una emoción de volver a ver a su primer amor, se acercó a él y le hablo

Sasuke- dijo sakura haciendo que este se la quedara viendo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa arrogante pero como sakura aún estaba enamorada de Sasuke pensó que por fin se había puesto guapa como para que la tomara en cuenta, cual error fue que pensó eso pues era lo contrario-

¿Qué quieres sakura?- le dice Sasuke frio y serio

¡Volviste Sasuke! –fue lo único que le dijo para que después lo intentara abrazar pero no conto con que el la iba a detener con la mano cosa que a ella le dolió y apeno-

Un incómodo silencio sintió sakura al ser rechazada…

¿Sabes si hay alguien aparte de lady tsunade Sasuke? –le pregunto sakura para cambiar el tema pues se sintió incomoda-

Si había alguien cuando Naruto entro tendrás que esperar- le dijo pero en ningún momento el la volteo a ver pues solo veía la puerta donde se peleaba su libertad o su encarcelamiento-

Sakura al saber eso prefirió sentarse a un lado de Sasuke a esperar aunque por primera vez hubiera preferido irse a su casa para no verlo

_Eres el mismo Sasuke que yo conocí aunque más frio y serio_- pensó con tristeza esperando a que pudiera pasar a la oficina de su Sensei y hokage pues no podía irse aunque quisiera tenía que entregar sus informes del hospital

* * *

><p>Dentro De La Oficina De La Hokage<p>

Auch si me dolió abuela tsunade ¿Por qué siempre me pega? – Decía Naruto como si fuera niño chiquito-

La hokage enojada le grito- ¡eso te enseñara a no interrumpir cuando estoy ocupada!, ¿que no aprendiste que primero se toca la puerta para poder pasar NARUTO? –al acabar de decirle y dejar a Naruto en el suelo, se sentó en su silla y volvió con los que estaba conversando minutos antes de que Naruto entrara que quería algo

"_**¿Que acaso no puedo tener una noche tranquila?" **_pensó tsunade al ver que al parecer sería una noche larga ya eran las 11 y ella quería su tiempo libre-

**FLASH BACK**

¿Cómo les fue en la misión sino, hinata? – Decía tsunade pues apenas habían llegado aunque ella los esperaba temprano en la mañana no hoy-

Fue un éxito lady tsunade –menciono hinata con su voz suave y tranquila-

Él le manda esto- menciono shino entregándole un pergamino junto a una caja de madera que a simple vista era bonita a la hokage-

Pensé que por el viaje de la aldea del agua hacia acá vendrían mañana –les dijo tsunade-

Lo que paso es que…- hinata no logro continuar pues alguien abrió la puerta y los tres presentes en la oficina voltearon a ver-

Abuela tsunade ¡ya regrese! y necesito decirle algo - decía alegre y efusivamente naruto pero lo que no se espero es que le dieran un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la hokage por haber entrado de esa forma a su oficina

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Deberás si tengo una razón de entrar aquí abuela tsunade- dijo naruto no acercándose tanto pue temía otro golpe de la hokage

- he traído a Sasuke y a Itachi uchiha a la aldea – decía sonriente y con el pulgar arriba como símbolo de victoria-

¿Y debo suponer que ambos ya están en la prisión de la aldea? verdad naruto –decía tsunade aun molesta pues ya estaba cansada-

No – pero naruto continuo al ver que estaba poniendo su cara furiosa- Sasuke está afuera esperando y Itachi si está en la prisión –le dijo como esperando que lo que había hecho estuvo bien-

Y se puede saber porque no dejaste que se llevaran también a Sasuke recuerda que ambos fueron traidores a la aldea no los estamos sellando como debería ser sino que pasen un buen tiempo ahí, recuerda que aquí yo doy las ordenes naruto- le dijo tsunade a naruto-

Pero el regreso ya no es malo él es bueno deberás –decía naruto confiado en que era cierto-

Hinata, shino pueden retirarse mañana es su día libre- les dijo para que se fueran a descansar y así nada más le tocaba deshacerse de naruto-

Hai- contestaron al mismo tiempo y se retiraron de la oficina-

Hasta ese momento naruto reconoció a hinata pues tanto ella como shino traían ropas oficiales de cada clan y eso se hacía cuando hacen tratados o algo así le había mencionado shikamaru

Nos vemos shino, hinata –dijo naruto efusivamente cuando ellos iban a salir de la oficina…

* * *

><p>Afuera De La Oficina De Lady Tsunade…<p>

Tanto Sasuke como sakura miraron a quien salía de la oficina pero solo vieron a hinata, shino y a naruto que les hablo cerrando la puerta

_**Prov. De Sasuke**_

_Escucho esa voz pero al menos así pude saber quiénes eran, es raro que ella no me haya tomado mucho en cuenta pues pensé que tenía muchas admiradoras pero por sus ojos y ropa me doy cuenta que es una hyuga y el otro es un abúrame_

_Veo que el dobe se vuelve a cerrar la puerta y sakura va a detenerle la puerta gritándole como siempre…_

_Son odiosos esos dos cómo es posible ¿que aun este cuerdo?_

_**Fin prov. de Sasuke**_

Naruto, déjame pasar a mí- le grito sakura a naruto-

-Naruto se da cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y le abre la puerta para que pueda pasar pues no quería que se molestara Sakura con el- Pasa sakura perdóname

En cuanto ella trata de entrar se detiene por lo que le dijo lady tsunade

Sakura ahora no, ven mañana-le dijo tsunade a sakura que le asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta para irse a su casa-

Nos vemos Sasuke –le dijo sakura a lo cual el no dijo nada, por lo que opto por irse a su casa- _¿quizás está cansado?_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la prisión de konoha…<p>

A Itachi lo habían encerrado en la última celda del fondo de la prisión y dos anbu se quedaron vigilando

Hay que avisarle a la hokage- dijo uno de los anbu al capitán

Si es cierto ustedes dos quédense aquí-dijo el capitán anbu- mientras nosotros vamos con la hokage a informarle-

En cuanto se alejaron los dos anbu con rumbo para ir a ver a la hokage Itachi estaba sentado se sentía algo mal pero no porque lo hubieran atrapado sino en su cuerpo sentía un dolor de malestar…

Volvieron ambos anbus y se acercaron a la celda de itachi

Itachi uchiha por tus delitos cometidos te quedaras en esta prisión pagando tu condena- le dijo el capitán anbu- ustedes dos se quedaran vigilando que no escape-

* * *

><p>En La Torre De La Hokage<p>

Vamos teme-le dijo naruto a Sasuke una vez que salió del a oficina de la hokage con ciertos regaños pero logro su cometido-

¿Y entonces?- le dijo Sasuke cuando seguían caminando para salir de la torre de la hokage- ¿me encerraran o seré libre?

Quedaras en observación mientras ven que si eres bueno de nuevo- le dijo con alegría-

-Su semblante cambio a serio cuando supo que el momento había llegado de hablar de su hermano de Sasuke- Pero itachi… él se quedara en prisión apenas se lo dirán era una orden tomada de por sí pero yo convencí a la abuela tsunade para que volvieras fue mi primera orden como futuro hokage

No lo lograras baka- le dijo Sasuke cuando caminaban con rumbo incierto por lo que pensaba Sasuke-

Si aún no es oficial pero en unos días si yo sé que así va a ser deberás… y veras que si al verme con mi traje de hokage- le dijo para luego irse a su departamento a descansar

Sigue soñando baka –decía Sasuke a naruto-

-a lo que naruto regreso y le comento- por cierto hoy te quedaras en mi casa que bien tendré una pijamada

Ya estas grande para eso baka- le dijo Sasuke molesto porque no se creía capaz de aguantarlo toda la noche eso si que era un castigo más grande que estar en prisión-

* * *

><p>BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO<p>

LOS VEO A LA PRÓXIMA

INNER: HACES HISTORIAS Y NO HAS TERMINADO NINGUNA ¿PORQUE NO ME SORPRENDE?

AH SÍ GRACIAS POR RECORDÁRMELO TENGO MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS

**Al Conocer La Libertad Encontré El Amor**

**Un Vengador Enamorado**

SI SUBIRÉ LAS ACTUALIZACIONES

BUENO LES MANDO SALUDOS Y NOS VEMOS

ME PODRIAN DE FAVOR DEJAR REVIEWS

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡POR FAVOR! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

ESCRITO EL 15 DE JULIO DE 2014

SUBIDO EL 15 DE JULIO DE 2014

EDITADO EL 8 DE AGOSTO DE 2014

A LAS 5:00 AM

GRACIAS POR LEER SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA Elena Hyuga


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Sorpresas?

Wow Esa Es Mi Primera Reacción Pensé Que No Le Gustaría Wii Que Bien Que Sí.

Si No Actualice Es Porque No Tenía Mi Lap TwT Y Me La Pase Escribiendo En Una Libreta, Hasta Apenas Ayer Empecé A Escribir Los Capítulos :)

**Disclaimer O Aclaraciones**

**Los Personajes De Naruto Son De Kishimoto**

**La Historia Es Mia Elena Hyuga**

Gracias Por Los Reviews, De Verdad Me Inspiran A Seguir :)

Invader Zam

Blacklady Hyuuga

Kds

Y Para Quien Puso La Historia En Favoritos Gracias

Blacklady Hyuuga

Ejemplo - hablan

_Ejemplo_ – piensan

**Ejemplo** –recuerdos

- - acciones de los personajes

(NA) notas mías Jajaja pero tratare de no intervenir

Es Raro Pensé Que Vendría Mi Inner A Molestarme… Mmm Quizás Anda Dormida Por Mi Mejor

Saludos Y Gracias Por Leer La Historia :)

* * *

><p>VOLVER A VIVIR<p>

CAPITULO DOS

¿SORPRESAS?

* * *

><p><strong>En Uno De Los Campos De Entrenamiento<strong>

_¿Qué me habrá querido decir itachi?_

Se decía Sasuke a sí mismo, aun lo seguía pensando si tan solo no hubiera parecido naruto quizás…

Y como si el destino estuviera burlándose o él lo hubiera invocada sentía que naruto se acercaba a donde él se ubicaba, suspiro con pesar pues ya no tendría su mañana tranquila

¿Todavía estás enojado? – Le dijo naruto a Sasuke que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento sentado viendo al horizonte- ya pon buena cara que así asustaras a las personas deberás –decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo-

No, si yo estoy feliz naruto – lo decía con sarcasmo a lo cual naruto solo se rio pues conocía a su amigo y viejo rival- ¿qué quieres? no creo que vengas a decirme buenos días o ¿sí?

Jajajajaja no Sasuke, es que ya te enteraste de que ¡seré el próximo hokage! –decía muy feliz pues aunque ya habían pasado seis meses desde que volvieron, pero no le habían dicho para cuándo seria oficialmente nombrado le habían dado la noticia

¿Es todo dobe? –Comento desinteresado en el tema- mientras no me molestes me da igual

nunca cambiaras ¿cierto?-le dijo naruto pues a pesar de todo el tiempo y la guerra y las vivencias diarias si lo hacían madurar un poco aunque no dejaba de ser aquel jovial ninja cabeza hueca que siempre creía en todos y más en el

Ya di lo que venias a decir en vez de hacer perder mi tiempo –le dijo molesto Sasuke a naruto-

No lo has ido a ver ¿verdad? –Algo serio viviendo de naruto, pero se sintió bien al ver la reacción de su amigo- es tu hermano yo te iría a ver a la prisión –lo decía entre broma y no, pues naruto lo consideraba un hermano aparte de ser un buen amigo-

No es de tu incumbencia –respondió secamente, sin ánimos de decir más-

-naruto se levanto con intención de irse- sayonara Sasuke solo piensa que sería bueno que lo visitaras

Al ver la cara de fastidio dio la vuelta y se fue ya que lo esperaba iruka-sensei para festejar comiendo rammen en ichiraku, mientras Sasuke se quedó pensando…

**En La Florería Yamanaka**

Se podía ver discutiendo a ino y a sakura claro no era típica su pelea como en antaño, pues se veía a ino muy molesta por algo…

Te has puesto neurótica sabes –le decía a modo de reproche ino a sakura- ¿tú no eres así?

-enojada sakura le respondió- no lo estoy, además es para ayudar a Sasuke sé que él me lo agradecerá

-Ino por su parte no quiso formar parte de esto- sakura si sigues con esta idea…-tenía que decirlo aunque eso significara que su amistad se vería afectada- no me hables por que no seré tu cómplice… así que por favor vete haruno

"_ino nunca me había hablado así"_ –pensó sakura- yo sé lo que hago pensé que quizás tendría una amiga en ti-

Dejando a su antigua amiga de un lado al ver que no la apoyaría con lo que pensaba siguió su camino hacia el hospital pues hoy tenía que hacer guardia, cosa que no le agradaba puesto que entraría hoy y saldría mañana temprano, y aunque le gustaba ser un ninja médico no le gustaba que la dejaran 2 turnos a ella sabiendo de antemano que el no dormir la ponía estresada y de un humor que es insoportable, llego a su trabajo

Siguen al verla le hablo- sakura que bien que ya estás aquí tengo que hacer una misión voy de salida cualquier duda o apoyo esta vez acude a la hokage, cuídate –dijo a modo de despedida- modera tu carácter si no querrán venir al hospital

Si cuídese shizune –le dijo a modo de despedida-

**En Ichiraku**

¡Felicidades Naruto lo lograste al fin! –Le comento iruka Sensei a naruto-

Gracias Iruka-sensei, no lo puedo creer que en dos días me nombren hokage de veras –estaba con una inmensa felicidad sus sueños se cumplirían poco a poco, todo lo que siempre soñó y añoro- otro tazón de rammen -dijo pues hoy tenía más hambre de lo inusual-

Recuerda que por un tiempo estarás siendo ayudado por lady tsunade mientras vas aprendiendo lo que harás –le recordó a naruto-

Aun me preocupa Sasuke –siempre esta callado y aunque le dijeron q volviera a repetir el examen chunnin no creo que sea bueno para el sentirse así aislado –dijo serio pues conocía que de por si su amigo es amargado pero estaba más pensativo de lo normal-

El deberá aprender que debe hacer las cosas como debieron haber sido –le dijo a naruto-

Si tiene razón pero es tan cabeza dura que no entiende a menos sus razones –le comento para luego seguir comiendo-

**En La Oficina De Lady Tsunade**

Se encontraban reunidos hinata hyuga, Kiba inuzuka & akamaru

Los mande a llamar porque tu hinata has ascendido a junnin de elite y tu Kiba tienes que cubrir la guardia para vigilar a itachi uchiha eso es todo pueden retirarse

Se despidieron de la hokage con una reverencia y salieron de la torre de la hokage, Kiba acompaño a hinata al complejo hyuga

Felicidades hina –le dijo mientras le sonreía- ya vez todo tu esfuerzo ya está dando fruto

Gracias Kiba –dijo feliz pues sabía que Kiba era sincero- estoy muy feliz ya podremos otra vez los 3 ir juntos a misiones

Si ya no es lo mismo si no estamos juntos –decía Kiba recordando que no le gustaban en ciertas misiones no ir con sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de equipo-

Una vez que llegaron se despidieron y hinata entro en su casa mientras que Kiba esperaba que fuera de noche para hacer el cambio de guardia, pero como dicen nada está escrito todo puede ser y no ser

El destino siempre tiene sorpresas unas agradables y otras no muy buenas…

En El Departamento De Sasuke

Ya estaba entrando la tarde y él estaba en su departamento pensando en aquel día en que intervinieron en la batalla contra su hermano

**Flash Back**

La batalla era par en par su hermano si era fuerte pero él lo era mas

Era el todo por el todo, uno de los dos debía morir aquí y ahora

Antes de que te mate itachi dime ¿sientes remordimiento de lo que le hiciste a mama y a papa? –Le dijo sasuke a itachi, mientras él tenía su katana listo para matarlo en cualquier momento-

Tú no sabes lo que paso en ese momento sasuke, no juzgues lo que no sabes –dijo pues si este era su final le diría aquella verdad que se ocultó por mucho tiempo-

-Eso le sorprendió y lo hizo pensar que si debería creerle o ¿no?- ¿Qué cosa itachi?

La verdad sobre el clan… -empezó a hablar itachi pero no conto con que lo interrumpieran…-

**Fin Flash Back**

**Prov. De Sasuke**

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido?_

_En este momento me da curiosidad pero… ¿hubiera sido capaz yo en ese momento de escucharlo?_

_O lo hubiera matado sin saber la ¿verdad?_

"_**deberías ir a verlo"**_

_Suena muy fácil para naruto que yo pudiera ir y hablar con itachi pero si hubiera ido antes hubiera sido capaz de matarlo _

_Si lo iré a ver pero aun no es el momento _

**Fin Prov. De Sasuke**

**En La Mansión Hyuga**

Hinata estaba en el jardín de la mansión cuando vio que le decían que hana inuzuka la había ido a ver

Fue a la sala para recibirla ofreciéndole te

Buenas tardes hana ¿cómo ha estado? –le dijo hinata para luego tomar un poco de te-

Bien hinata, pero el motivo de mi visita es sobre Kiba –lo dijo seria hana-

¿Le paso algo malo? –Decía preocupada por su amigo-

No solo esta indispuesto al parecer como siempre no hace caso y no mide las consecuencias de sus actos – le dijo hana recordando como su hermano se había lastimado la pierna y ahora estaba enyesado- traje a akamaru conmigo para que te acompañe en la misión ya hable con lady tsunade para que no haya problema

Gracias hana, y que se recupere pronto Kiba –le comento un poco animada- también no se preocupe por akamaru que lo cuidare bien

Cuídate tu más hinata –le dijo hana pues ella la veía como su hermana menor- me retiro

Una vez que se fue hana hinata llevo a akamaru al patio de la mansión en lo que se cambiaba en su habitación para ir a su misión que era de Kiba

Cuando salió de su cuarto ya dispuesta a irse vestía su uniforme de junnin fue a avisarle a su padre lo de su misión, para luego salir con rumbo a la prisión de konoha…

* * *

><p>HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DOS<p>

GRACIAS POR SU OPINIÓN DÉJENME UN COMENTARIO O ALGO

BUENO IRÉ A BUSCAR A MI INNER QUE SE ME FUE Y NO ME DIJO ADIÓS

ESCRITO 8 DE AGOSTO DEL 2014

SUBIDO 8 DE AGOSTO DEL 2014

Hora 6:10 am


	3. Chapter 3 UN SECRETO DE LA ALDEA

**Inner:** hola queridos lectores hasta el final hare aclaraciones, la escritora de la historia Elena Hyuga no está disponible así que yo mando wiiiiiiiiii jajajaja ok no tiene problemas y me dejo a cargo a mí y este capítulo si va a estar bueno al final les cuento todo si

AVISO ESTE CAPITULO SERA MAS DE ITACHI Y DE HINATA A PETICION DE **Antoinette Gray** & **Blacklady Hyuuga** WIII

**DISCLAMER O ACLARACIONES**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**LA HISTORIA ES AUTORÍA MÍA ELENA HYUGA **

-Ejemplo- Los Guiones Es Para Las Acciones De Los Personajes

"_Ejemplo"_ Las Comillas Son Para Los Pensamientos Que Estarán En Letra Cursiva

**(NA)** Serán mis comentarios o notas mías

Ejemplo Narración De La Historia

Y SIN MAS QUE DISFRUTEN LEER EL CAPITULO

* * *

><p><strong>VOLVER A VIVIR<strong>

**CAPITULO TRES**

**UN SECRETO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA PRISIÓN DE KONOHA<strong>

Itachi se encontraba en la cama de material que tenía aquella celda, veía a la nada pensando

"_Se supone que me tuvieron que hacer un juicio pero ya paso medio año y aunque no espero que perdonen mis actos solo me hacen perder el tiempo"_

Pensó en todo lo que había hecho y aunque no estuvo bien él estaba tranquilo se podría decir pues nunca actuó por egoísmo

"_Si pudiera si cambiaria algunas cosas y entre ellas solo me arrepiento de una cosa…"_

No pudo continuar porque de pronto siente un dolor en la cabeza que últimamente tenía, ya que en los últimos meses se venía sintiendo mal los dolores eran más constantes a la falta de alimento así que opto por hacer lo que venía haciendo hace tres meses

Se acostó en la cama se podría decir pues cómoda no era, para ver si se pasaba el dolor como las otras veces, pero al parecer hoy no había mejoría en su salud;

"_Mis ojos me duelen como si me estuvieran quemando y mi cabeza la siento mal este lugar empeora mi situación"_

Cerro sus ojos e intento relajarse para que cesara el malestar pero a causa de la alta fiebre y del dolor que de por si sentía se fue quedando dormido

**Sueño de itachi **

Hubo un momento en que dejo de sentir dolor, era como si aquel malestar que tenía ya no estuviera

Eso lo sorprendió y abrió sus ojos negros como la noche

"_Esto es extraño antes me quedaban pequeños dolores después de que me sentía mal y ahora"_

Se dijo a sí mismo al no sentirse mal al momento de estar sentado sus ojos ya no ardían, ni su cabeza le dolia…

Pero de pronto noto el cambio del lugar pues no era el mismo

"_Esta no es la celda; este es mi cuarto en la mansión uchiha pero como_"

Pensó al darse cuenta que era su cuarto en el que vivió antes de ese caos, pero parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ahí ya que alado de la cama en una cajonera estaba su banda ninja pero sin marca que lo delataba como traidor

De pronto escucho ruidos que provenían de algún lado de la casa y unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación y cuando la puerta se abrió se sorprendió…

La que entraba a su habitación era mikoto uchiha su mama de itachi y con una sonrisa le saludo

Él estaba que no se lo creía su mama, la mujer que quiso y de la cual siempre admiro su valor y apoyo que le brindaba a su familia y más a su esposo, tenía un nudo en la garganta…

"_siempre creí que cuando muriera y te viera tendría tanto que decirte pero ahora no me sale palabra alguna"_

Cuando vio que ella se iba el tomo de la mano, pero no se fijó que ella en su cara denotaba preocupación

¡No…no te vayas mama! –decía itachi en su voz se notaba la tristeza- perdóname

Ella le miro sin comprender el porqué de sus palabras, el al verlo la confusión de su mama la hizo mirar a los ojos activando el maneyko sharingan mostrándole como desde el principio hasta el final de aquella misión que fue la peor que le hubiera tocado

Después lo desactivo y vio a su mama a la cara necesitaba saber su reacción

Mikoto estaba con una cara que se podía ver que estaba impactada y en sus ojos ella lloraba por lo que vio

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si mi padre no hubiera apoyado aquel tonto plan quizás seriamos una familia ahora –decía lo que pensaba a su mama-

Ella lo seguía abrazando, a lo cual él se sentía reconfortado hasta que oyó lo que decía su mama

No te preocupes no tenías alternativa –menciono con voz suave y con una sonrisa al final-

Iba a responder cuando de pronto vio a su mama alejarse y él se vio sumido en la oscuridad donde no recordaba que pasaba después, pues fue como caer a un vacío donde no sabías donde estabas

**Fin del sueño de itachi**

Itachi cayó desmayado a causa de la alta fiebre que tenia

Pero nunca se dio cuenta que hinata había sido aquella mujer quien en su alucinación o sueño le había hablado y que ahora mismo lo cuidaba y lo mantenía abrazado, con trabajo lo acostó bien y con un pañuelo que ella llevaba lo mojo con agua que llevaba y se lo puso en la frente, luego miro a su compañero canino

Akamaru quédate aquí vigílalo yo volveré pronto - dijo hinata cuando ya se iba con rumbo al hospital-

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL HOSITAL DE KONOHA<strong>

No le resulto difícil salir de la prisión sin ser detectada, tanto tiempo pasando desapercibida funciono y era como si en realidad no pasara

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital y entro viendo que la recepción estaba vacía de seguro todos estaban en urgencia los que estaban de guardia

Recorrió rápido el hospital hasta que se encontró a sakura durmiendo en el escritorio reposando su cabeza

Sakura –le hablo hinata de manera suave para despertarla pues tampoco quería asustarla-

Sasuke –susurro sakura- todo lo hago por ti

Despierta sakura –le hablo hinata pero la verdad dormía como roca-

Sasuke, espero que… sepas valor lo que hago por amor –decía sakura acomodándose mejor para seguir durmiendo-

"_¿Qué estaría haciendo sakura por amor a sasuke?"_

No es que fuera del tipo de personas que le gustara saber la vida de los demás pero si le extraño que siguiera con aquella obsesión por sasuke, ya ni ella siguió con esa obsesión aunque en ella fue admiración y aprecio por naruto y ahora eran amigos bueno de por si lo eran pero antes la consideraba extraña

"_concéntrate hinata"_ pensó pues andaba divagando

Sakura despiértate –le hablo seria que hasta ella se sorprendió pues parecía la voz de neji o la de su papa cuando pedían algo-

¿Eh? –tardo en ver quien le hablaba hasta que visualizo a quien se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño- hinata ¿Qué quieres?

Que vengas conmigo a ayudar a curar a itachi uchiha pues está enfermo –le informo pero nunca espero que ella fuera tan mala-

¡No iré! –Dijo sin chistar- ese no es mi problema, él se merece eso y más le hizo mucho daño a mi sasuke y ahora solo tiene lo que el mismo provoco además si le salvo la vida a sasuke no creo que lo haga feliz o ¿sí?

Ese tono tan altanero inmaduro que uso sakura, hizo reaccionar rápido a hinata ya que hablar con ella no le había servido de nada y hablar injustamente de una persona que había sufrido mucho en su vida la había hecho enojar

No había sido mala sino por las circunstancias su vida era así, estuvo a punto de marcharse sin decir nada ya que casi nunca se enojaba pero las injusticias no le gustaban para nada por lo que solo le dijo algo que si le dolió un poco en el orgullo a sakura

Acepto tu decisión y la respeto pero sabes es triste ver que hagas tantas cosas por alguien que no te vera jamás como mujer –su voz estaba seria y caminaba para salir del consultorio no sin antes acabar de decir- me da pena que tú al haber aprendido tanto de lady tsunade seas tan malvada que te niegues en salvar una vida cuando no conoces su historia

Y se fue sin esperar respuesta nunca actuaba asimismo pero le había dado coraje algo que nunca creyó que la hiciera hablar así

Cuando iba saliendo del hospital ino le hablo

Hinata –la mencionada se giró a ver a ino que llegaba con un botiquín- toma te traje estas medicinas es para lo básico y aunque no puedo traerlo aquí al hospital pues me meteríamos en unos problemas graves, quiero que tengas esto a ver si te sirve de algo

Gracias ino –agradeció hinata a ino- y luego hablamos que me tengo que ir

Cuídate hinata y que se mejore –dijo pues aunque ella solo había oído por su padre sobre la masacre uchiha sabía que el no ser atendido pues era horrible que su ex-amiga pensara así

Y vio cómo se fue con rumbo a donde se encontraba aquel joven, regresaba para entrar al hospital

Cuando paso por el consultorio de sakura parecía un desastre pues habían varias cosas tiradas y a sakura que se desahogaba tirando todo a su alrededor

Prefirió seguir con su camino sin preguntar nada pues ella ya sabía lo que sakura hacia y ella si había lo que sakura hacia pues por culpa de ella de seguro itachi uchiha tendría aún más bajas sus defensas por no a verse alimentado bien

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HINATA EN LA MANSION HYUGA<strong>

No había sido nada fácil sacar a itachi de la cárcel pero tampoco imposible

Llego a su casa y entro a su cuarto ayudando a Akamaru quien llevaba a itachi, lo acomodo en su cama y le empezó a curar

No era una experta en curación como la hokage pero si sabía pues ella se curaba a sí misma, aunque no espero que le llegara una grata visita aunque nunca fueron amigas agradecía que hubiera ido

Hina- hablaba ino adivinando cual era la habitación de hinata-

Aquí ino –le hablo hinata- gracias por venir

Ambas lo revisaron le dijo que la zona más afectada eran sus ojos a causa del maneyko sharingan por lo que debía hacer el tipo de curación que ella sabía cuándo sus ojos se dañaban

Después de darle otras medicinas y cosas que iba a necesitar se fue pues no quería que la regañaran en el hospital aunque le rogaba a kami-sama que ayudara a hinata que si había tenido el valor que ella no tuvo para aceptarlo en el hospital

Fue una noche larga para hinata pero conforme pasaban las horas itachi mejoraban, hasta que amaneció y vio que la cara de itachi estaba relajada y ya no tenía fiebre ni le sangraban los ojos

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida pero se despertó un poco después pues no podía dejarlo a su suerte, dándose cuenta que él seguía tranquilo

Fue a tomar un baño, se cambió utilizando su ropa habitual, cuando regreso al cuarto donde estaba él se dio cuenta que estaba despierto y que miraba en todas direcciones desconfiando un poco de aquella habitación

Bue-buenos días itachi uchiha –le hablo normal pues ella lo había visto tal cual es-

Itachi mostraba sorpresa pues no esperaba que ella le hablara de esa forma y tenía muchas dudas

Al ver que no hablaba siguió

¿Cómo se siente? Si gusta puede darse una ducha pues en la noche tuvo mucha fiebre y… -pero el sonido de la voz de itachi no la dejo terminar

Buenos días, ¿Quién eres? –Le dijo pues no la reconocía aunque suponía que tendría la misma edad de su hermano- y ¿Por qué me brindas tu ayuda? si se supone que soy un traidor y ahora tu…

Ahora fue el quien no término de hablar

Me llamo… hina-hinata Hyuga y le brinde mi ayuda porque –lo vio a los ojos a lo cual de pensar que quizás tendría miedo le dio una relajación y confianza- usted merece un mejor trato del que se le ha dado, usted ayudo a la aldea en una misión que yo… yo no hubiera sabido que hacer

"_será que el secreto que tan celosamente guarda konoha lo habrán revelado"_

Eso pensó itachi pero apoco tan buenos samaritanos se volvieron la hokage y el concejos e la aldea

Me siento bien –respondió a la pregunta que no le había respondido a hinata- la hokage sabe ¿que no estoy en la prisión?

Negó con la cabeza hinata pero no se arrepentía de la decisión que tomo

Será mejor que tu hables voluntariamente ya que si no lo dices te meterás en problemas –le hablo itachi pues ayudaría a hinata con el concejo y la hokage por haberlo ayudado- primero pide audiencia con el concejo y con la hokage, trata de parecer calmada y con respeto diles tus razones

Si gracias itachi uchiha –le dijo haciendo reverencia- después de que se bañe le vendré a dejar la comida para luego ir con la hokage, aquí tiene ropa para cambiarse ahora vuelvo

El asintió mientras hinata salía y pensaba que ahora debía salir a la luz un secreto de la aldea de la hoja

Regreso al cuarto llevando comida para itachi que el acepto pues había algo en aquella joven que no lo hacía desconfiar

Y tu –hablo itachi mientas tomaba un poco de te- ¿por qué piensas que no soy malo? Y ¿dime que paso anoche?

Se lo diré desde el principio le narro el recuerdo mientras por su mente pasaban las imágenes

**FLASH BACK**

**Iba en camino a la prisión de konoha en compañía de Akamaru cuando llegue a su celda lo vi acostado como revisión natural entre a su celda **

**Te vi que sudabas y murmurabas cosas **

**Te toque tu frente y estabas ardiendo en fiebre, decidí que era buena idea ir por ayuda…**

**Pero tú me tomaste la mano y me mostraste las imágenes donde te asignaban la misio de acabar con tu clan por órdenes del hokage y no te negare que me dio tristeza **

**Te abrace sin más pues vi lo que habías sufrido con Shisui, por tu clan, por la aldea y por tu hermano**

**Después te desmayaste a causa de la fiebre y fui a pedir ayda pero no encontré y decidí que te ayudaría**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Es por eso que está aquí, si lo tenía en la prisión usted se hubiera puesto peor –se sentía cansada pues no había dormido mucho y lo bueno que en pocas horas se haría de noche ya mañana empezaría con lo que debía hacer-

Como ultima si no te hacen caso diles que ya sabes el secreto que la aldea de la hoja pero eso solo si acaso –le hablo ictachi a hinata pues no tenía más opción-

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que tal perdonen si no los recibí pero andaba chipi espero que le haya gustado este capitulo<strong>

**En el otro entrara sasuke en la historia y su plan de…**

**Adivinen de que se tratara su plan si eres elegido pondré tu nombre en este capítulo como quien aporto la idea en la historia en el Disclaimer**

**Gracias por leer**

**Me dejarian Reviews**

**ALTO! -HABLO MI INNER- NO ES JUSTO PENSE QUE NO HABLARIAS AQUI}**

**JAJAJA INNER YA TRANQUILA SABES QUE ME CAES BIEN -LE DIGO YO-**

**BUENO YA QUE PERO A LA OTRA LES DIRE OTRA COSA QUE SOLO YO SE MUAJAJAJA -DECIA MI INNER MISTERIOSA-**

**¿AHORA QUE TE TRAES? -PREGUNTE- DIME -BUENO MEJOR ME VOY TU NO DIRAS NADA -DIGO FINGIENDO TRISTEZA- NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**SI QUIEREN SABER EN EL PROXIMO **

**Subido el 17 de septiembre del 2014**

**Hora las 6:30 am**

**Saludos los quiere Elena y nos vemos a la próxima**


End file.
